The protocol seeks to determine the relationship among sleep stage, LH and testosterone secretion, and nocturnal erections using sleep monitoring, frequent venous sampling, and NPT to assess each parameter. Deconvolution and cross-correlation will be used to determine associations between the parameters of interest, and make comparisons in young and older men.